The Pierce Steele Chronicles
by The Omega Pikl Nugit
Summary: It is a new age of demigods. New heroes are rising. But can Pierce Steele be a hero? And who is his godly parent? Mostly OC characters. Takes place sometime after the PJO series.


The Pierce Steele Chronicles

Chapter 1

**I do not own anything to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians aside from my own characters. This fic is mostly OC.**

My name is Pierce Steele. I'm a 15 year old boy with black hair and black eyes. Yeah, black eyes. I have a huge scar across one eye (miraculously, I can still see out of that eye) that I got from a Chimera attack as a kid. It was November and my dad was completely stoned. He killed my mom, and I had to run away. I felt like a complete wimp, but I didn't have much choice did I?

Anyways, I didn't sleep at all that night, I was too busy running. I didn't eat either. There really isn't that much food to eat when your dad spends all the money on drugs and booze now is there? I was wandering farther and farther away from where I lived. The cold was unbearable and hunger was gnawing at my stomach unrelentingly. I needed food and somewhere to stay. But who would take me in? I looked like I was some kind of insane murder.

I had nowhere to go. I was going to die. I kept looking at all the people in their fancy cars, wearing their fancy clothes and eating their not-so-fancy burgers. I was looking at the sun, rising higher and higher in the sky, when I saw it. Two kids. Wow, big surprise. But seriously, there was something about these kids. Maybe it was that they looked my age. Or maybe it was that they had money. I saw that money and I was tempted. I cannot say how tempted I was. And before my brain could tell me that stealing was DEFINITELY NOT GOOD, I was walking towards them, slowly at first. But then my adrenaline kicked in and I was dashing towards them at full speed. I had always been a fast runner, and my hunger seemed to have not effected that.

I haired past them, my hand shooting out and grabbing the cash as I went by. I didn't even slow down, I just ran past them and around a corner, money in hand. I heard shouting coming from behind me, a girl's voice. I didn't care I had to focus on getting away. Then, something big slammed into me. I fell to the ground and was yanked back up by my hair. I couldn't see who was holding me because they were behind me, but I could clearly see the two other people running towards me.

_Three of them? One must've been inside!_

I realized I was beaten as the two people ran up to me. I finally got a good look at them. One was a boy with sandy blonde hair and some ratty clothes.

The other was a girl with auburn colored hair and a splash of freckles across her face. They both looked my age. I winced as the big guy behind my pulled my hair. The girl gasped when she saw my face. That's my scar, workin' it's magic.

"Who are you?" the blonde guy asked me. "Are you an orphan?"

It surprised me that he guessed it so fast. Suddenly it struck me as odd that two (or three) kids were all alone. I finally noticed how cold they looked.

_They must be in the same boat as me!_

"My name is Pierce Steele. And yes I'm an orphan," I said, deciding not to tell them about my father.

"Why did you take our money?" the girl asked me.

"Because I needed it."

The two of them exchanged looks before whispering to each other hurriedly. I strained my ears trying to listen, but I was interrupted by the guy who kept pulling my hair. Finally, the girl turned back to me.

"Did you know your parents?" she asked.

"My mother was just a mother. My father was a drug addict."

"Are you sure they're your parents?"

That was a weird question. Why would they ask that? But it made me wonder. I really couldn't remember my dad before I was six or seven years old. Maybe he wasn't my real dad.

"No."

"Have strange things been happening to you all your life?" The girl asked.

I immediately thought about the Chimera that attacked me. And why were they asking me these questions? They're not related to the money theft at all.

"Yeah, I w-" I was interrupted by the guy pulling my hair again. I whirled around and yelled, "Will you cut that out?" Then I noticed something weird. This guy was _huge._ And I mean MASSIVE. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that he had_ only one eye._ A Cyclops.

"Ignore him. Just keep talking," the guy behind me said.

"I was attacked by a Chimera," I said pointing to my scar.

The two of them just looked at each other again. They stood there for a while before turning back to me.

The girl spoke first. "We have something to tell you. You may not believe it at first, but it's true. You know Greek Mythology?"

"Yeah, like Zeus and stuff." Then it hit me. Chimeras were Greek Mythology. I felt really stupid.

"It's real," The guy said.

I didn't really find that hard to believe after being mauled by a Chimera.

"You are a child of one of the gods," The guy continued.

"We think," the girl added.

That was unexpected. But I really didn't have a reason not to believe them.

"You need to come with us. We know a place that is safe from monsters. It's in New York, so it's not far," The girl said.

"If you don't you'll probably die. Trey is leading us there."

I figured Trey must be the Cyclops.

"I'm Verity," the girl said. "This is Gabe and that's Trey," she said pointing to Blondie and the Cyclops in turn.

I sighed. I didn't know if I could trust them, but I needed them. They had money and a place to go. And if what they said was true, I didn't stand a chance out on my own. I sighed again. I had no choice.

"Alright. But first, if I'm a kid of a god, who is my father?"

"We don't know. The people at the place we're going might know."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"We should be asking you that. You did steal all of our money."

I went red. Good point.

"Fine. Let's go." I paused. "Wait a second. What's this place called?"

Verity smiled at me.

"Camp Half-Blood."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after we met, we dragged our feet up a tall hill with a lone pine tree at the top. I had had a chance to talk with Gabe and Verity during our travels although I never got to talk to Trey (turns out he's a mute). I was glad that we were finally there. It was supposed to have been a short journey to Camp Half-Blood but our progress was seriously hampered by monster attacks. Three demigods was apparently a very delicious prospect for a monster.

Anyways, we started running down the hill as the farmhouse in the distance turned into a full blown summer camp. Dizzy with excitement (and exhaustion) we stumbled down the hill into the camp. At the bottom I literally collapsed to my knees in my exhaustion. I started to black out but I held on to consciousness. I raised my head to look at my new home and saw a massive centaur coming out of a huge house. He trotted over to us and looked at us closely. We must've looked pretty horrible since we had been running all over New York while fighting off monsters for a week.

He just smiled at us and asked us our names. We told him and suddenly Verity fainted. He called over to some campers when Gabe fainted as well. The centaur bent over and started checking on him when my vision started getting fuzzy. I began to see spots and my body went numb. I was so weak I couldn't even hold my up. Everything started going dark before I fell into complete black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a big house with Gabe standing next to my bed. As soon as he saw me awake, he yelled something and Verity and some old guy in a wheelchair came in. The old guy started saying something but I wasn't fully awake. He frowned and said something to Verity. She left and quickly returned with a container full of stuff that looked like golden pudding. She spooned some of it in my mouth before I fell asleep again.

I woke up again this time with the old guy standing next to me. He smiled at me once he saw me awake and I tried to sit up. Instantly my head got all dizzy and I collapsed again.

"Careful," The old guy said to me. "You lost a lot of blood. You might be in bed for a while yet, but it's good to see you awake. You three gave me quite a scare when you all fainted like that."

"Where am I?" I groaned.

He smiled broadly at me. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**There. That's it. If you liked it please review. I won't update until someone reviews!**


End file.
